Dancing Dilemma
by KevIsTehAwesomeness
Summary: Clara takes The Doctor to watch a tap dancing performance, but the dancers are not all they seem to be...
1. Chapter 1

Clara Oswald was in the kitchen, standing over the counter. She had a pamphlet in her hand, which she was looking at. "Miss Stery's Fabulous Tap Dancing Spectacular". Clara gave a sigh. She wanted to go to this show, she loved tap dancing as a kid. She just wished she could take someone with her. Going alone seemed corny, and desperate, and old lady-like. She wished she could take Danny. But he's dead. And a Cyberman off god knows where. She gave another sigh, about to place the pamphlet back down. Then she heard it. The familiar wheezing of a certain blue box. She looked up from the pamphlet, her eyes lit up. That's it. Of course. Clara gave a wide smile as she rushed out the door.

The Doctor flicked the lever as the TARDIS landed in the street. Ready to for his next adventure. Ready to take Clara Oswald somewhere else exciting. He clapped his hands together and strode confidently over to the doors. He opened the doors to reveal...Clara. Standing there. Really close to the TARDIS. Closer than usual.

"What's this?" He asked, eyes widening as he held the doors open, "Why are you so close? And your eyes are doing that thing again, you know I don't like that"

"Tap dancing" Clara said enthusiastically.

"Tap dancing?" The Doctor asked.

"Tap dancing" Clara repeated herself, grinning widely, showing him the pamphlet.

The Doctor grabbed the pamphlet off Clara and gave it a read.

"'Miss Stery's Fabulous Tap Dancing Spectacular'," he read, "Since when did you like tap dancing?"

He gave the pamphlet back.

"Since always!" Clara replied.

"I really can't picture that," The Doctor said, "Clara Oswald, interested in tap dancing. You sure you're not trying to hint something with that?"

"What would I be hinting?" Clara asked, slightly confused at The Doctor's accusation.

"Oh, I don't know, that you want to see something different than tap dancing, something similar yet different, like space tap dancing!"The Doctor said, pointing a finger at her.

Clara gave him a frown.

"No," she said, "Just tap dancing. Just normal, good old fashioned tap dancing"

"But why are you asking me, of all people? Have you met me?" The Doctor asked her.

"Yes, I have," Clara stated matter-of-factly, "And because I don't want to go alone"

"But me?!" The Doctor reiterated, "I don't even like tap dancing! Or dancing in general, I mean have you seen me dance? At Amy's wedding I looked like one of those wacky inflatable men, it was horrible, I don't even know what I was thinking"

"Come on, Doctor, please!" Clara begged, "You're always taking me everywhere! Let me take you somewhere! Just this once"

"But tap dancing?" The Doctor asked once more, "Surely there are better things you can think of to take me to"

"I'll let you take me anywhere you want" Clara said, turning on her heels happily, confident she had The Doctor in her hands like putty.

"Don't I already do that?" The Doctor asked, finally giving it and closing the TARDIS.

"Mostly it's anywhere I want, but you come with me, and I'll let you be the destination picker" Clara chimed happily.

The Doctor just simply rolled his eyes as he followed Clara down the street.

The two arrived outside the theater the Spectacular was being performed at. It was very large, and very bright. The signs were covered in pink borders advertising the Spectacular. It was like a Broadway show was being put on right here in England. Clara's face beamed.

"This is so exciting!" she exclaimed, "I can't believe I'm actually going to see a tap dancing performance in person!"

"Too pink if you ask me," The Doctor scoffed, frowning that Clara had somehow managed to convince him to come along with her, "And look at the lights, they don't even glow in sequential order, they're randomised. That's just laziness. And the names are just big square letters, they may aswell have used Comic Sans to write it, and-"

Clara gave The Doctor a glare, cutting his rambling off, "I know you don't like tap dancing, and I know you don't like doing ordinary things, god knows why you followed me in the first place, but can you at least try to ACT like you enjoy it?"

"Tap dancing is the best thing history ever invented" The Doctor said sarcastically, putting on his best fake smile.

"That'll do" Clara said with a sigh as they entered the building.

The Doctor looked around the building as they walked through the corridoors. There was a reason he followed Clara here. It wasn't because of the Spectacular, though. Something about the pamphlet didn't seem right. He just wasn't sure what. And he didn't want Clara knowing because he could see how much seeing this performance in person meant to her. Looking around, the building seemed off too. It was too perfect. Too perfectly set up. They entered the auditorium, which was filled with rows and rows of pink seats. They walked down to the middle aisle of seats and walked amongst them.

"Oh, look the seats are even pink, how ordinary" The Doctor stated, then noticing the glare Clara was giving him, "I mean, yay, pink!"

He gave a wave of his hands as they both took their seats and watched the stage, which was covered by closed pink curtains. Clara simply put a finger up to The Doctor's face, and pointed it to the stage.

"Just watch" she said.

And at that, the pink curtains began opening as the room went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

The curtains opened to reveal four dancers, dressed in bright pink tutus. This just made The Doctor roll his eyes. Clara simply watched as music started playing and the dancers performed beautifully. They tapped away rhythms so familiar to her. "Chim Chim Cheroo", "Under The Sea", "A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes" amongst many others. Clara sat there in awe as The Doctor simply put his head in his hand as he watched on boringly. Then he noticed it. The building wasn't the only thing too perfect. The dancers. They were way too perfect to be professionals. His eyes widened as he recognised what they were, and he bolted up from his seat.

"What are you doing?" Clara asked, looking at him.

"We should go" he said.

"But it just started!" Clara replied, looking back and pointing at the stage.

"Clara, I just think we should-" The Doctor said, turning to head for the door but cut himself off when he saw that the darkness was empty.

A billion seats and yet him and Clara were the only ones who came for the performance. Something was definitely fishy about this whole scenario.

"I'm staying put," Clara told him, "I came here for a tap dancing performance and that's what I'm gonna get"

"Clara, please, I don't want to argue with you, can you just get up, and-" The Doctor stated, starting to head for the exit, but then the rhythm of the dancers' tapping stopped him.

It was a rhythm The Doctor knew all too well. A rhythm that was always associated with him. A rhythm he hadn't heard for two regenerations. One, two, three, four, one, two, three, four amongst eery music. In sequential order. His eyes widened as he turned around to face the stage. It can't be.

"Now you're interested?" Clara asked as she noticed him turn around.

"Clara, look at the dancers" The Doctor told her.

"I am, they're very talented" she said.

"No, I mean, really look at the dancers" The Doctor told her, emphasising the 'really'.

"What are you trying to say, Doctor?" she asked him, standing up from her seat, keeping her eye on the performers.

"They're talented, yes," The Doctor said, reaching his hand out to her, "Too talented. Too perfectly talented"

"So they're good at what they do..." Clara said uneasily, but walking over and grabbing The Doctor's hand anyway.

"Too good" The Doctor simply stated.

They both stared at the dancers on stage, who were now joined by one another holding an umbrella in front of their face. The four original dancers simply kept on tapping the rhythm as the one with the umbrella twirled it around. One, two, three, four, one, two, three, four. They kept tapping away as they danced off-stage and towards them. This made Clara frightened a bit.

"They're not real dancers, are they?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"No" The Doctor simply stated.

"What are they, then?" she asked.

"Autons," The Doctor told her, "Perfect human replica Autons"

Clara gulped as the dancing Autons kept heading their way, tapping out the rhythm, one, two, three, four, one, two, three, four as the creepy music kept playing. The Autons reached them, two went around the back whilst the other two came up to the front of them. And simply stopped as the music ended. They remained still just staring at the two.

"What's happening? What are they doing?" Clara asked.

"I don't know" The Doctor said.

Just then, the black umbrella from the other dancer poked through the two Autons in front of them.

"It is, isn't it?" The Doctor asked, glaring at the umbrella.

Clara gave The Doctor a confused look. Did he or did he not know what was going on? She looked back at the umbrella as it lifted itself to reveal...

"Missy?" Clara asked, even more confused.

"Hello again, gang" Missy stated, twirling the umbrella behind her back.

"But you can't be here" Clara said.

"Can't be, but I am" Missy said, turning to the Autons and waving for them to join the other two, which they did.

""We lost you on the Dalek ship" Clara remembered.

"You did, and didn't even bother to come look for me, how rude, I thought we were friends" Missy said, taking a seat.

Clara simply glared at her. How could she be friends with her when she's the one who turned Danny into a Cyberman?

"More importantly," The Doctor said, "What's with the Autons? And the dance number? Actually, no, switch that around, the dance number's more important"

He walked up to Missy, his eyebrows in their usual glaring state.

"It is?" Clara asked, confused, eyeing the Autons.

"It is" Missy repeated Clara.

"Okay, is someone going to fill me in? Why is a dance number more important than perfect human replica Autons?" Clara asked, pointing behind her to the four Autons.

"Shall you or shall I?" The Doctor asked Missy as he took a seat next to her and Clara walked up to them.

"The drums" Missy simply stated, looking at Clara.

"But there were no drums in the performance" Clara said confusingly.

"Clara, you were in my timestream," The Doctor told his companion, "Don't you remember?"

"Doctor, that was a long time ago," Clara said, "You think I'm going to remember back that far?'

"When we were kids, Missy and I, back on Gallifrey," The Doctor began explaining, "We were able to look into the Time Vortex. I saw wonders, she, on the other hand-"

"I didn't see anything," Missy continued, "I heard something. The sound of drums. Constantly. One, two, three, four, one, two, three, four"

"Like the dance number" Clara said.

"Exactly," The Doctor said, "But I thought it was gone a long time ago"

"So did I," Missy said, "But apparently not"

"So the drums are a bad thing?" Clara asked.

"Yes, of course they are!" Missy exclaimed, standing up from her seat, "Constant drumming in your mind! It can send you crazy!"

"Crazi-er" The Doctor said, looking at Clara.

"So then what are you doing here?" Clara asked.

"Haven't you been listening?!" Missy asked, "The drums. They're back"

"So you want help?" Clara asked.

"Now you're getting it," Missy said, smiling, "You could even say I need a...Doctor"


End file.
